Professor Layton and the Devil's Box
Write the first paraI am a fan of Nintendo and many of its franchises most specifically the games on the DS. I have played everything from advanced wars to Pokémon. But one day I was at my friend’s house and he was playing a game I had never seen before it was a puzzle game called Professor Layton and the Last Spector. I had a play around and thought the game was pretty good and proceeded the next day to go to my local EB Games Australia shop and pick up a game for myself. When I got there I found a game in no time it was called Professor Layton and the Devils Box I picked up the game and proceeded to the counter. I thought the name however was fairly strange being as it was rated G for everyone. But I realized that different regions have different versions of Japanese games specifically Nintendo. So I just thought it was from America or something. When I gave it to the clerk he scanned it and the receipt read Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box but again I just thought it was just region differences. When I got home and popped the game in my DS, the game ran fine and the story was developing nicely (for those who don’t know the story is about a box said to kill who ever opens it). It was when I got to the last area of the game I realized things started to get a little odd. The people in the town seemed to be very scared and also very reluctant to give any information about the box you are looking for. Eventually though I was able to find it and the game picked right back up again, but when it got to the part where you open the box things began to get creepy. The screen flashed white and a slashing sound was heard, when the screen returned Luke the professor’s apprentice was lying on the ground with a D slashed into his chest. There was a demonic laugh coming from the box and when the Professor turned to look at it the eyes on the box were glowing blood red. “What are you?” the professor asked the box. “I am the Devils box! Finding me was your DOOM! And now you shall pay the price!” the box responded in a demonic voice. The professor looked at the screen and with a scared look in his eye said to me “Help me, please help me!” I responded saying “What do I do?” I saw the mic symbol show up on screen indicating that the DS had picked up and heard what I said into the mic. “Destroy it anything you can to stop this madness!” the professor responded. I turned the power off on the console, but instead of the DS turning off, the Box responded with saying. “Not so fast! You really thought that would work? You shall both pay the price for your foolishness!” the box said in its daemonic voice. Then not matter what buttons I pressed nothing worked. The screen then cut to black and I could hear the sound of shrieking and ropes being tied. When the screen cut back I saw different characters hanging from the ceiling and Luke’s decapitated body standing there tying the last person’s neck to the roof. All of them had a D slashed in there chest and the professor tied to a chair looking sad and trying to break free. “It is useless Professor, you cannot escape! You will witness the death of your friends! And YOU! The fool who found me in the first place. You shall also be punished for foolishness.” Luke then untied the professor and pushed him to the ground he then tied a rope around his neck while the professor squirmed and struggled until Luke took a shoe off on of the hanging bodies and repeatedly hit the Professor on the head with it. Eventually he was able to knock Layton out and hang him. He then turned to the screen with another piece of rope in his hands and walked towards the screen. “Yes that’s it KILL HIM! KILL THEM ALL!” The Devils box said. The DS finally turned off and I ripped the card out. I then decided to take the game back and when I took it to the clerk and when he saw the game he refused to take it. The clerked asked in a distasteful voice if I was really trying to sell him a fake game. He laughed and told me to leave and take my fake game with me. I then decided to put an eBay auction up and within a few days I had a buyer. Still, to this day I remember the events that occurred with this retched game and have never played a Professor Layton game since.graph of your page here. Category:Professor Layton Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story